


Jo.Lene

by Missy



Category: Jolene (Song) - Dolly Parton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Armageddon, Alternate Universe - Astonomy, Astronomy, Crack, Humor, Love Triangles, Multi, Trick or Treat: Trick, mordant humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Jolene is gorgeous.Everyone says so.





	Jo.Lene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



Jolene is gorgeous.

Everyone says so. Astronomers named her the fourth most enchanting black hole in the galaxy, which still means something around these parts. She’s fearsome and awesome, and my husband’s in love with her.

So am I, but I can’t tell him that.

I think he loves her mostly because he discovered her. Months of scanning the skies with his high-powered telescope was a fruitless way to pass the time; he couldn’t seem to discover anything fresh. And then he found her, with her beautiful twin green starry eyes and her flows and rows of bright red gamma rays. The constellation that looked like a fresh, beautiful maiden with her arms outstretched. She’s made of several beautiful stars.

My husband spends all night staring at her, charting the progress of her body across the heavens. And I watch her when he needs to pee or have a sandwich. 

She’s oblivious to our attention as she winks away over our heads. She lives in her own little world, visible to anyone who cares to employ tools to look at her, but never to the naked eye. 

Sometimes I think she’s looking down at me, trying to coax me on with the tip of her starry finger, pulling me into an orbit we can never share. She wants to dance with us both, out there on the tip of nothing, and we can burn up and meld together into a single, shivering blob of cytoplasm. 

She’s horrible to behold. Swallowed up more stars than I can count and burned them out. My husband’s worried that she might be some sort of planetary menace. I wonder when her reign of terror will stop. I wonder when we’ll discover something even newer than she, and she’ll become another burned-out cluster of shapes who once a brand-new constellation.

If I can ever tear my eyes away from her beautiful, pale form.


End file.
